speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlett Bernard series
Scarlett Bernard series, is part of the Old World Universe by Melissa F. Olson. This series is followed up by the sequel series: Disrupted Magic series Boundary Magic series is set in the same universe and with some overlapping of characters at times and references to events. I think the Boundary Magic series starts about the same time as the Disrupted Magic series begins or slightly before it. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / UF-Mystery / Noir UF Series Description or Overview Scarlett Bernard knows about personal space: step within ten feet of her, and any supernatural spells or demonic forces are instantly defused—vampires and werewolves become human again, and witches can’t get out so much as a “hocus pocus.” This special skill makes her a null and very valuable to Los Angeles’s three most powerful magical communities, who utilize her ability to scrub crime scenes clean of all traces of the paranormal to keep humanity, and the LAPD, in the dark. But one night Scarlett’s late arrival to a grisly murder scene reveals her agenda and ends with LAPD’s Jesse Cruz tracking her down to strike a deal: he’ll keep quiet about the undead underworld if she helps solve the case. Their pact doesn’t sit well with Dash, the city’s chief bloodsucker, who fears his whole vampire empire is at stake. And when clues start to point to Scarlett, it’ll take more than her unique powers to catch the real killer and clear her name. ~ Dead Spots: Scarlett Bernard Book 1 - MelissaFOlson.com ~ Excerpt Lead's Species * Magical Null, crime-scene scrubber Primary Supe *Mages (and witches), vampires, werewolves What Sets it Apart * The lead character is a magical null—having the ability to nullify magic. Narrative Type and Narrators * Scarlett's sections are in first person and small section in Jesse's in third person PoV. Books in Series Scarlett Bernard series: # Dead Spots (2012) # Trail of Dead (2013) # Hunter's Trail (2014) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * 0.1. Bloodsick (2014) ~ eBook, 175 pages * 0.5. Sell-By Date (2014) ~ eBook, 23 pages Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels * Boundary Magic series, aka Allison Luther series (spin-off sequel series) Other Series by Author onsite * Boundary Magic series World Building Setting Los Angeles Places: * Hair of the Dog: werewolf bar, owned by Will Carling Supernatural Elements ✥ Nulls, mages, vampires, witches, werewolves, magic spices, amulet, Glossary: * Wolfberry spice: Powerful spices with the power to adversely affect werewolves and vampires and to empower a witch—stolen from a witch warehouse Groups & Organizations: *LAPD: Los Angeles Police Department—Jesse works for them. World The Supe world is divided into three magical communities: :: Vampires :: Witches :: Werewolves Scarlett works for the head of the vampires, the alpha of the werewolves, and the head witch of the area. She cleans up crime scenes done by paranormal elements. Understandably, most of the paranormal characters do not want to have anything to do with her or get close to her. ~ Rabid Reads *[http://melissafolson.com/old-world-extras/hom/ A Brief History of Magic - Melissa F Olson.com] Protagonist Scarlett Bernard is what’s known as a Null in the paranormal world. Whenever she comes in contact with a paranormal creature within a certain radius, the creature loses it’s powers and becomes human again. She lives with Molly, a vampire that was turned at age seventeen. Since Molly doesn’t want to spend eternity looking like she is underage, she wants to live around Scarlett so that she can age some of every moment she spends as a human. Of course she also wants to be able to walk in the sun when they leave the house together. ~ Rabid Reads Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Dead Spots (2012): Scarlett Bernard knows about personal space: step within ten feet of her, and any supernatural spells or demonic forces are instantly defused—vampires and werewolves become human again, and witches can’t get out so much as a “hocus pocus.” This special skill makes her a null and very valuable to Los Angeles’s three most powerful magical communities, who utilize her ability to scrub crime scenes clean of all traces of the paranormal to keep humanity, and the LAPD, in the dark. But one night Scarlett’s late arrival to a grisly murder scene reveals her agenda and ends with LAPD’s Jesse Cruz tracking her down to strike a deal: he’ll keep quiet about the undead underworld if she helps solve the case. Their pact doesn’t sit well with Dash, the city’s chief bloodsucker, who fears his whole vampire empire is at stake. And when clues start to point to Scarlett, it’ll take more than her unique powers to catch the real killer and clear her name. ~ Dead Spots: Scarlett Bernard Book 1 - MelissaFOlson.com ~ Excerpt ✤ BOOK TWO—Trail of Dead (2013): As a null, Scarlett Bernard possesses a rare ability to counteract the supernatural by instantly neutralizing spells and magical forces. For years she has used her gift to scrub crime scenes of any magical traces, helping the powerful paranormal communities of Los Angeles stay hidden. But after LAPD detective Jesse Cruz discovered Scarlett’s secret, he made a bargain with her: solve a particularly grisly murder case, and he would stay silent about the city’s unearthly underworld. Now two dead witches are found a few days before Christmas, and Scarlett is once again strong-armed into assisting the investigation. She soon finds a connection between the murders and her own former mentor, Olivia, a null who mysteriously turned into a vampire and who harbors her own sinister agenda. Now Scarlett must revisit her painful past to find Olivia—unless the blood-drenched present claims her life first. ~ Trail of Dead: Scarlett Bernard Book 2 - MelissaFOlson.com ~ Excerpt ✤ BOOK THREE—Hunter's Trail (2014): Actions have consequences—a lesson Scarlett Bernard is learning the hard way. As a “null,” Scarlett has always been able to negate the powers of the supernatural beings that surround her. But now her reckless decision to permanently change Eli from a werewolf to a human has left the Los Angeles werewolf pack in shambles, and upset the balance of power among the city’s supernatural factions. To make matters worse, Scarlett’s employers discover that a newly changed werewolf is running amok in the city. To catch the rogue werewolf, Scarlett will need help from both Eli and Detective Jesse Cruz of the LAPD…a situation that will force her to finally choose between them. However, Scarlett and her friends aren’t the only ones on the hunt—someone else is chasing the wolf. Someone with no reservations about collateral damage. Now Scarlett and her allies must stop both the rogue wolf and the deadly hunter before the full moon rises and all hell breaks loose. Filled with the same suspense and wit readers loved in Dead Spots and Trail of Dead, this may be Scarlett Bernard’s most harrowing adventure yet… ~ Hunter’s Trail: Scarlett Bernard Book 3 - MelissaFOlson.com ~ Excerpt Category:Series